Fuel filler doors serve the purpose of covering the opening in the car body, in which the tank filler neck is located and can be closed by means of a tank cap. Known fuel filler door arrangements encompass a fuel filler door, which can be swung open. For locking the fuel filler door in the closed state, provision can be made on the fuel filler door and on a hinged arm, respectively, for a locking section to which the fuel filler door is fastened. The locking section projects inwards from the fuel filler door. In the closed state of the fuel filler door, a locking element, which is embodied as a locking rod, can engage with an opening in this locking section. An actuator can move the locking element into a locking position, in which it engages with the opening of the locking section. The actuator can be activated by means of the central locking system of the vehicle, for example. For the purpose of opening or closing the fuel filler door, the actuator moves the locking rod into a release position, in which the locking rod does not engage with the locking section. Such a fuel filler door is described in EP 0 736 406 B1.
It is at least one object to provide a fuel filler door unit that enables a closing of the fuel filler door independent of the locking state. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.